


Heart-Shaped

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Irene gets a surprise gift just before Christmas.





	Heart-Shaped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



It had been four years since she’d last seen him, but Irene Adler would know those black curls anywhere. Even in surveillance camera footage, Sherlock Holmes’ hair stood out. He’d been posing as a mail carrier when he dropped off a package at her front door earlier that day. Irene had no idea how he found out her new address, or the fact that she was even back in London, but she wasn’t going to question it.

_He’s Sherlock, he knows everything_ , she thought as she playfully rolled her eyes.

In her lap was the package in question. After peeling off the brown paper and opening the cardboard box, she found an inlaid wooden box. It was small enough to fit in her hand and she realized her hands were trembling as she opened it.

She didn’t know what to expect but a tiny gold heart-shaped pendant on a delicate gold chain wasn’t it. Unable to help a touched smile, she put the necklace on and looked at herself in the mirror. The heart nestled perfectly in the hollow of her throat.

A moment later, a man’s groan told her she had a text from Sherlock.

**Is it discrete enough? I know you prefer to hide your feelings. SH**

She grinned as she typed out her reply. **It’s perfect. Are you coming round? It’s been far too long. IA**

**Can’t, case. NYE? SH**

**New Year’s Eve would be perfect. IA**

**Good. Happy Christmas, Irene. SH**

**Happy Christmas, love. IA**


End file.
